Clouds
by LiltingTune
Summary: Just a cute little oneshot. I really enjoyed writing it, It's mostly Z/A (nothing extremely deep and it's not angsty in the least) with a little L/G. It's not really mushy (I don't think) just cute. So R&R. I need to know what you think.


Ok this is just a cute little one-shot I thought of when I was out with my friends at the beach. One of them who reminds me a bit of Amelia and Xellos (strange as that may sound) mixed into one was staring up at the clouds and telling us that they looked like chairs or pumpkins or something strange like that and this just came to me.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Amelia, Zelgadis, Lina, Gourry, hills, flowers, grass, clouds or sunlight. Also, if you've seen how late I've been up writing the last couple of nights than you know I obviously don't own sleep. ::yawns:: I wish I didn't have insomnia.  
  
(^.^) |||-||| (^.^) |||-||| ^(^.^)^  
  
"Oh, look how pretty those are. Look that ones a bunny, and a clown." Amelia positively gushes. Pointing up at the sky from where she lies prostrate in the ankle high grass.  
  
Zel glances over at her for a second before shaking his head in amusement. "They're clouds, Amelia."  
  
With her hand still in the air she speaks her voice slowly becoming more animated, "Not if you use your imagination, Mister Zelgadis. They can be anything you wish if you just believe!" Suddenly she lowers her hand and turns her head toward where he lies. Zelgadis seems to be as relaxed as he ever gets with his arms crossed negligently over his chest and his head resting on one upraised patch of grass. Everything was green and soft as it surrounded the pair lying in a line a few feet apart. Gazing at him for a second she continues, "Why don't you try it Mister Zelgadis. Just close your eyes and imagine and when you open them all your dreams will be in the sky!"  
  
"But-" he begins then changes his mind as that look of utter disappointment crosses the princesses face. 'what's it gonna hurt anyways?'. "Ok, I guess I'll try." Scowling slightly he closes his eyes and after a moment of silence tilts his head to the sky and opens them. "They're still clouds."  
  
"Oh, stop being such a party pooper Zel." Lina starts in from where she herself is lying in a patch of dark red and yellow wild flowers. "Just pretend that the cloud is a giant cup of coffee, and that should do it." She grins slightly.  
  
"Don't remind me, I feel like I haven't had coffee in months!" Zel groans slightly.  
  
"But we had breakfast less than an hour ago." Gourry tilts his head to the side searching out Lina's bright head parallel to him confusion reigning in that thick head. "I mean even Lina's not hungry, yet."  
  
"What is THAT supposed to mean?" Lina turns accordingly in order to glare daggers at him.  
  
"Um, nothing," Gourry smiles winningly. "Just that it hadn't been that long since Zel's had coffee."  
  
Zel sighs in exasperation. "I was being facetious."  
  
"Oh," Gourry glances up and backwards at the chimera's head. Eventually he turns back to Lina. "Vivititus? Is that some kind of candy?"  
  
Shaking her head Lina just grins. "It's FACETIOUS and no it's not even a noun." When Gourry continues to look confused she just sighs. "It means that Zel was kidding." she pauses and thinks. 'Which is rather amazing when you think of it.' "It's a sort of joke."  
  
"but it wasn't funny." Gourry's eyebrows have furrowed so low now they might as well be small burrowing blonde rodents.  
  
"It doesn't have to be." Lina growls.  
  
"Oh," and not wishing bodily harm to befall him he turns back to where he was lying.  
  
Eventually even Zelgadis shifted until his hand rested negligently behind his stony head in a mirror image of the rest. On top of that small hill forming a square who's points consisted of a princess, a chimera, a sorceress, and a swordsman, they all stared into the blue sky enjoying the peace and quiet, for once. The sun shown, the world bright with birdsong created such a peaceful atmosphere that several moments of complete peace tied together like end by end as though a house arrest escapees bed sheets. On the talk of bed sheets the next sound to be heard is a soft snoring.  
  
"Mister Gourry?" Amelia sits up and turns around. Looking at him she leans over as though to wake him up.  
  
Watching this Lina props herself up on one elbow. "Oh leave him alone Amelia. After the night we've had he deserves to rest." and for a second of pure miracle she smiles down at her "jelly-fish brained" protector fondly. "On that note we should all try to get some sleep."  
  
"Well I've had more sleep than you two so I'll keep watch while the rest of you sleep." Zel says softly. "besides I don't need as much."  
  
"Then I will help Mister Zelgadis." Amelia volunteers loudly causing "sleeping beauty" to grunt slightly. Grimacing she quickly lowers her voice. "Well I got as much sleep as you did possibly more so, I can help."  
  
"Why do you want to, Amelia?" Lina arches an eyebrow smirking.  
  
Blushing slightly at the suggestion filling her friends voice Amelia replies quickly (too quickly really). "Because it is unjust to put all the burden on Mister Zelgadis. Besides I wouldn't be able to sleep anyways."  
  
Lina just sighs and lies back down placing both hands up behind her head. "Yeah and I wonder why." she mutters to herself the words positively wreaking with sarcasm. "Anyways I'm taking a nap. You two figure something out." And within seconds Lina's lighter snores accompanied Gourry's heavier ones. Entwining together they formed a soft, steady beat. (Wow, now all we need is a zombie drummer and two screaming guitars. Then we got ourselves a band.)  
  
After several minutes of silence Zel speaks up. "So why did you volunteer?"  
  
Amelia jumped slightly at the sound. "Uh, what? Well, I do want to help out. Besides wouldn't you get really bored with only yourself to talk to?" She asks. After a long time with no reply she clears her throat and speaks again. "Wouldn't it be boring, Mister Zelgadis?"  
  
"Oh, yes, well, I guess so. I don't know I'm used to being on my own." Zel states frowning slightly and staring off into the sky.  
  
"Well you're not alone any more! And you don't have to be ever again!" Amelia jumps up and turns to gaze at him her figure silhouetted by sunlight. "You've got lot's of friends now. So turn that frown upside down!" she smiles traces her own face with one finger in the shape of a smile.  
  
Grinning at this display he just shakes his head. "Sit down and relax Amelia, you don't have to tell me. I doubt I could get rid of you people if I tried."  
  
"Oh, ok," Amelia blushes slightly and lays back down.  
  
After an even longer pause than before Zel speaks up hesitantly. "But Amelia that wasn't what I meant when I asked why, I mean was there another reason that, maybe, you," Sitting up Zelgadis stares straight ahead twiddling his thumbs slightly and blushing a bright red. "Uh, you wanted to spend some time with m-" Before he could finish that last word he's cut off by the beginning of a third set of snores joining in with the first two.  
  
"It figures." Zel shakes his head in annoyance but in the end he just smiles fondly and lays back down. Thinking about nothing in particular, and feeling more at ease than he had in ages, Zelgadis drifts off into slumber. The last image running through his mind as he drifts is of a smiling black haired princess and her eyes reflecting soft blue in the sunlight.  
  
____________________________________________________________________  
  
Well I hope you enjoyed this I know it's kind of short, but I just thought it was really cute. Normally I stick very close to the Lina/Gourry connection but Amelia and Zel can be sooooo cute. And anyways I was reading the translation to one of Zel's themes and I believe he really does appreciate them (even if he'd never admit it). So I LUV him. ::glomps:: Zel: @.@ 


End file.
